Baleful and Anodyne
by AtlantaGeorgia
Summary: Two girls apply for admittance into two separate schools, but there ends up being a mix up between their test results. How will they be able to cope with their new surroundings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TT

Baleful & Anodyne

Ch 1

Kori lived her happy life. She had parents who loved her and an older sister. Everything seemed to be going wonderful for her. Nothing horrible ever happened to her. She had a bunch of friends and everyone liked her. Ever since she was little Kori wanted to be a princess. Nothing else ever mattered. She never even considered anything else. All of her birthdays were princess themed. Kori was confident that she would become a princess one day. She was good by nature. She never did anything wrong. No one spoke ill-willed about her.

"Oh! It is a most glorious morning," Kori said when she looked out her window.

There wasn't a rain cloud in sight. The sun was high above beaming down its rays. Birds flew around and squirrels ran around on the ground. Kori turned away from the window and got dressed.

"And where are you going today?" Ai'sa asked her daughter.

"I thought I'd go into town," Kori replied.

"Well don't stay out too late."

"You know I always come home early."

"That you are."

Kori skipped out of the house towards town. She enjoyed walking. The air wasn't too hot or humid. She hummed a soft tune and greeted everyone she met. The town square was filled with people. Everyone had a smile on their face. Kori looked at all the stalls around her. There were so many things that caught her eye.

"Kori!" someone shouted in the crowd.

Kori tried to look for the source of the direction she heard her name being called. She saw a girl waving and running towards her. A huge grin appeared on her face when she saw who it was.

"Kole!"

The two girls quickly embraced each other. It had been awhile since they last saw each other.

"How have you been?"

"Good. A lot's been happening."

"Are you going to apply to the academy?"

"I don't know. It's not really my thing."

"Oh come on. It would be great if I actually know one person there."

"Unlike you my dream isn't about becoming a princess."

"That's not all it offers. There are plenty of other things you could do."

"Fine. I'll apply only for you. Just don't be disappointed if I don't get in."

"Deal."

The two friends walked around the town. They did a little shopping and got caught up in each other's lives. They hadn't been out like this in a long time. Before they knew it the sun was about to set. The sky was filled with orange and red. They promised to meet up with each other next weekend. Kori headed home just before the sun made its descent in the sky.

Xxxx

Raven sat in her room reading a book. She wanted nothing more than to be left alone. For the past few months her parents have been hounding her about taking this exam for some academy. If it was up to her she wouldn't waste her time with something like that. She didn't see why it was so important for her to go to this academy. There had to be a way for her to flunk the exam and not get into the school. There was no way her parents would force her to do anything again.

"Raven," Arella said on the other side of the door.

'Speak of the devil.' Raven let out a sigh. She marked the page in her book. She really didn't want to talk to anyone. Getting up she answered the door. "Yes."

"Have you started on your application?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want to go to this stupid academy that you and dad want me to attend."

"We're not forcing you to do anything."

"Really! You don't think making me do this application that I don't want to attend isn't forcing me to do anything?"

"We're only thinking about what's best for you."

"You mean what's best for you."

"Raven!"

"If you'll excuse me I have things to do."

Raven closed the door and locked it. She walked over to her bed and flopped down on it. She couldn't believe her mother. It was bad enough that she was forced to do this against her will. Honestly, she didn't know why this academy of evil was so important. Why people wanted to learn how do cast spells, voodoo, and how to conquer places in the first place was beyond her understanding. The whole thing was completely stupid. She couldn't have cared less. Getting up she grabbed the application off her desk and filled it out. This way her parents would stop hounding her about it. The sooner this was done the better. And once she wasn't accepted she was moving out. She couldn't breathe with her parents breathing down her neck. The next process would be taking the exam for admittance. Of course that wasn't until a month away. There was plenty of time for her to come up with a plan to get out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Kori was beyond excited. She was finally going to hang out with Kole. There was so much they could do. She could barely sleep the night before. Getting up Kori rushed to get dressed then headed out the door. She didn't even bother greeting anyone. The sun had barely set in the sky. Birds were just waking up. Kori ran through the forest to their meeting spot.

Kori broke through the forest into a clearing. Feeling winded she went over and sat on a log until Kole showed up. There wasn't much to do but sit. The sun rose at the top of the sky. Birds were flying around and other animals were running around scourging for food.

"Sorry I'm late," Kole said as she burst through the clearing. She was bent over trying to catch her breath.

"It's fine. I haven't been waiting that long."

"Liar. Knowing you, you were here at the break of dawn."

"Was not!"

"Sure."

"Anyways what do you want to do today?"

"A little shopping, lunch, and maybe a walk."

"Do you ever do anything without shopping?"

"Yeah….it's called studying."

Both girls started to laugh. It truly had been a long time since they were together like this. They both headed towards town. They talked all the way there. There wasn't a cloud in the sky that could dampen their mood. In the square everyone greeted them with a smile on their face. Kori was beaming from ear to ear. Kole on the other hand could have cared less. She was more content to just hang with Kori. No one ever disliked her and was used to being complimented all the time. Kori never knew about any hardships that other people go through.

The first shop they stopped at was a small boutique. There were all types of dresses all around. Kori and Kole looked at and tried on multiple of dresses. There were only a few other people around. The girls both took turns trying on dresses and picked out the ones that looked good. They spent the morning going from shop to shop. The next thing they knew it was already noon.

"Wow! Who knew shopping could pass so fast," Kole commented.

They headed into a café to have their lunch. They decided to eat outside since it was such a beautiful day.

"It's such a beautiful afternoon," Kori commented as they sat down.

"Yeah."

"What are you going to have?"

"Probable a ham sandwich and a glass of water. How 'bout you?"

"Hmmm….I think I'll have the pasta and grape juice."

They gave the waitress their order. Kids were running in the streets playing games. Venders were trying to get people to buy their merchandise.

"Are you excited?"

"About what?"

"The academy. What else?"

"Look…I'm just doing this for you. If not I wouldn't be wasting my time doing this application."

"Did you finish it?"

"Yeah. I sent it in yesterday. What about you?"

"I finished mine three weeks ago."

"Are you serious?"

"I was so excited I couldn't wait to start. Most of my time is filled with trying to study for the exam."

"Jeesh! You don't play around do you."

"Of course not. This has to be taken seriously."

"Only you would say that."

"Not if you want to get in."

"Yeah, yeah."

"We could study together."

"I don't think we'll actually be studying. We'd most likely spend all of our time talking."

"I guess you're right."

"I know you'll get in."

"And so will you."

"So….how 'bout that walk."

Once they were done eating they headed towards Kori's house to drop off their shopping bags. Kole was going to sleep over anyways. When they had everything settled they headed out the back and took the path that was there. The path led into the woods. It was okay for them since they took it many times before. They spent the rest of their time walking until dawn came. They headed back towards the house for dinner. There weren't that many animals out and about. There were only a few squirrels and nothing else.


End file.
